Double Trouble
by Crystal 700
Summary: Two sets of Twins. Two love Stories. Oh what could go wrong. Warning: Contains Child Abuse Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Haruhi man your slow." a girl with long hair brown hair ran around the corner. She turned around to look at a mirror image of her self panting and breathing in deeply. "Oh come on Marsha you know I'm not good at sports and fitness like you are." The girl known as Marsha replied "Yeah but still you should be able to run a few yards before getting that tired sis." "And yet I am come on lets find the office so we can get our schedules and take a tour of the school." "Good idea why do you think I made you run down here." "Cause you enjoy making me suffer?" "No because this is where the office is." "Oh I should give you more credit." "You really should." Marsha replied opening the office door and walking inside her sister following.

About an half an hour later

"Okay so we've gone every…" before she could finish they'd dropped everything to cover there ears. "What the hell was that?" Haruhi said getting on the floor with her sister to gather their stuff. "How should I know?" They gathered their things and walked out t the front so that they could find their classroom easier.

When they came out front they saw what had made and who had caused it. They saw a hundreds upon hundreds of girls staring dreamily at six guys. They saw a pair of twins, a short blond, a tall blond, a tall black haired guy, and a guy with glasses. They looked at each other, shrugged and continued to their classroom.

With the twins

"Hey Karou who do you think those girls were?" "I don't know Hikaru but if we know girls were probably going o be at the host club later." Karou said opening the door to their classroom. "Or sooner than you think." Karou said entering the room. Marsha and Haruhi were sitting in the back of the classroom reading.

Karou and Hikaru looked at each other and nodded. They walked to the back of the room and sat themselves down in front of the girls. They turned around expecting to see the girls staring at them with dreamy eyes. Boy were they shocked when they saw the girls still reading.

"Hitachiin's turn around and pay attention." "Yes Sensei." "Okay class we have two new students Haruhi and Marsha Fujioka. Will you please stand up and present yourself to the class." Hikaru and Karou both heard a muttered crap from behind them as they both stood up. "Hi I'm Haruhi-" "-and I'm Marsha." They both said plastering fake smiles on their place like they were happy to be doing this. They sat down as their teacher began to teach.

Later at Lunch

"Hey Karou where are those girls from our class I was hoping to actually meet them." "Me too." "Hikaru, Karou what are you two doing." "None of your business Tono." Of course after hearing this he went to his corner of woe. "Wow he needs to man up." Hikaru said.

Later during club activities

"Ugh there are four Library's here shouldn't one be quiet at least." Marsha said exasperated. "Well maybe we should try a music room." "Fine there may be music playing but it will be more quiet than the Library." They went up the stairs and went down a hallway. They found the third music room and opened the door. "Welcome Ladies."

They looked up and saw the six boys from that morning. "Well I see you ladies are new guests." "Guests for what exactly." Marsha asked. "Why the Host Club of course." "Okay I'm leaving." Haruhi said turning around. "I'm with you." "Oh no you don't." Hikaru ad Karou said grabbing their shoulders and throwing them on a couch. "What the?" Haruhi said. "Come on don't you want to know what its about?" Hikaru asked. "Why don't we just tell them Karou?" Karou said. "We should Hikaru." "Wait a minute isn't the one in front of you was Hikaru." Marsha whispered to Haruhi. "It is I don't know why they are calling each other the wrong name."

The boys hadn't been paying attention and when the girls had actually listened they heard that all they really did was flirt and entertain the young ladies. This got Marsha really angry. So she grabbed Haruhi's arm and began to drag her out the door. Since Haruhi wasn't moving very fast Marsha got behind her and began to push her out the door.

When they reached the door someone grabbed her shoulder. Marsha grabbed the person's wrist and turned around twisting it behind Karou's back. She pushed him forward and left with Haruhi in tow. "Wow what got her so mad." Karou said getting up. "I don't know must have been something we said." Hikaru replied.

With the Girls

"Marsha, Marsha slow down." Haruhi said still being dragged by her sister. "Sorry Haruhi." Marsha said when she finally stopped in the courtyard to sit under a bench. "What did you get so upset about back there?" "Weren't you listening to them? They said that there club activities are to entertain young ladies which basically means to flirt and not mean it." "So in other words you didn't want to betray your boyfriend." "Yeah." "Man I can read you like a book." "I can too don't think you're the only one." "So you want to study now." "I've been waiting." They pulled out there notes and homework and spent the rest of school studying.


	2. Chapter 2

After School (but still at Ouran)

"Ready to go Marsha?" "Yeah Haruhi." "So were going to the market before you go to the dojo right." "Of course." They gathered their stuff and headed home. "Who says we follow them?" the twins asked the rest of the club. "Well don't you two think that's kind of rude?" Tamaki asked. (He actually wants to but not with the host club.) "No so who's up for it?" the rest of the club and just followed them.

At the Fujioka residence

"Haruhi does it really take you this long to change into jeans and a tee." Marsha asked standing outside her sister's door. "Your faster remember." "Hey don't blame me just meet me in the kitchen when you are done." "No need." Haruhi replied opening the door. "Nice shirt." Haruhi wore a purple tank top with a pair of jeans. "You aren't looking so bad yourself." Marsha wore a black long sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and a pear of jeans. "Thanks now grab your shoes so we can go."

The girls were rushing down the stairs so they didn't notice the host club at the bottom of the stairs. The girls were on the last step when they slipped and fell Haruhi on Hikaru and Marsha on Karou. "Ow." the four said they opened their eyes and all turned a light shade of pink. "Sorry." The girls got up and continued in the direction of the market. "Hey wait up." The girls ignored them and continued on their way. About ten minute's later Marsha was relieved to see the market. (The boys had been pestering them). She and Haruhi went in leaving the boys clueless.

The girls came out about half an hour later with groceries. They checked the time it was 5:00 pm. They were about to leave when they noticed the club was still there. "What are you guys still doing hear?" they asked. "Waiting for you." The twins replied. "Great now you can go." Marsha retorted before following after Haruhi.

At 6:00

"Haruhi you're coming because I don't trust them." "Fine." Marsha came out with a duffle bag towing Haruhi behind her. "Hey if you want I'll carry your bag so you can flip and stuff." "Thanks." Marsha replied handing Haruhi her bag. As Haruhi said Marsha began to flip and do cartwheels to the boy's amazement (they'd never seen a girl do this before). The made it to dojo when Marsha stopped. "Now I know why you're so limber for your tournaments." Haruhi said handing the bag over. "That's what I call a warm up." They laughed as they went inside.

"Honey doesn't this dojo belong to you." "Yep."

Inside the dojo

"Why do we have to participate in this?" the twins complained. "To get a work out." They all began stretching searching for the girls. They finally saw Marsha in a handstand. She'd put her hair in a braid probably so it wouldn't get in her face. They heard a gong and stood in the back while they watched Marsha run to standby the instructor. "Good evning students." "Good evening Sensei." "Tonight we have Takashi Moriozoka and Mitskuni Haniozoka join us tonight. (They come and stand beside the instructor) As you all know next week we have a tournament. So tonight we are going to face off against the opposite sex and begin." Everyone dispersed into groups of two and began to fight each other. Marsha came up to the four other host members "So you guys must be the newbies then." The four of them just nodded their heads while Honey and Mori came up. "Follow me." They followed her to the back where there was space. "Here put this on." Marsha said tossing them some pads. "Once your done Tamaki will go first followed by Kyoya, Hikaru, and Karou.

"Wait a minute can you tell us what were doing first?" Karou asked putting on the padding. "We are doing what Sensei said."

Tamaki was soon ready to go. "Honey when you're ready yell go please." Marsha hollered. Honey yelled go and Tamaki ran at her. She just stepped aside and tripped him.

Kyoya was next so he tried to kick her. She just grabbed his leg and flipped his body so he went down face first.

Hikaru just stood there when his turn came. She just shoved him.

It was now Karou's turn. They started just by walking in a circle. He began to run at her. She just flipped and landed with her hands on his shoulders. He found her braid and tugged. Big mistake he yelped in pain he looked at his hands to see them bleed a little. She flipped down so they were back to back. She elbowed him then fell on top of him. She got up and dusted off her hands.

"You gonna help me up?" "I would but then I'd also have to say sorry." She ran off to a purple haired guy. She jumped into an awaiting boys arms and he twirled her around. He set her down and kissed her forehead before she ran into the girl's locker room. She came out a minute later followed bye Haruhi. She ran back to them and tossed Karou some cream and a cloth. She raised her hands and ran to catch up with Haruhi.

""Why'd she do that?" Tamaki asked. Karou showed them his hands before rubbing some of the cream on them. "How'd that happen?" Hikaru asked concerned. "He hair."

The next day at school

"Haruhi. Marsha." The girls ignored the twins and continued reading. The twins snatched the books from their hands. "We have some questions for you." "Fine." "Marsha why'd my hands bleed after I tugged your braid?" "Marsha! You are only supposed to wear that during tournaments." "I gave him disinfectant and a cloth to clean them up. I wear a spiky strap in my braid so that people will think twice before grabbing it. "Marsha who was that boy you hugged at the dojo?" "My Boyfriend." "By the way Marsha I found this in my room." Haruhi said handing her a heart shaped locket. "Oh thank you I thought I lost it." She said putting it on just as class started.

Before Club that day

The girls were heading for the courtyard when Hikaru and Karou grabbed them. The next they know there on a sofa in the host club. "Ladies we have something to ask you." Kyoya said to them. "What?" "We would like you two to join the host club." The two looked at each other and shrugged "Eh what the heck sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay!" Tamaki yelled catching the girls up in a fierce hug. "Kaoru. Hikaru a little help would be nice!" yelled a very ticked Marsha. The twins easily peeled Tamaki off of them. Tamaki tried to get out of their hold and to his dismay pushed them into the girls. "So Kyoya sempai what are we doing today." the Hitachiin's asked putting their arms around the girls shoulder's. "Well I closed the host club for today." "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Tamaki yelled. "I thought it would take longer than five minutes to get them to join." "He does have a point there." Kaoru said shrugging. "You do know were still hear right." "So you guys want to head one of my families resorts." "Yeah." "Don't we have a say in this?" "Nope." Hikaru replied while he and Kaoru grabbed them took them outside and threw them in the back of a limo.

Later at the resort

Haruhi and Marsha were sitting under an umbrella finishing their homework when, "Haruhi. Marsha you two want to go down the waterslide with us?" "Sorry guys I promised Honey sempai when I finished my home work we'd go swim in the current pool." Marsha said coming into the sun. "Wait a minute where'd you two get those grubby pullovers." "Tamaki gave them to us while saying something about are innocence and some other stuff." Marsha said walking off. She had put her hair up in pigtails earlier so she went and stuck her feet into the current pool.

"So Haruhi are you going to swim?" Hikaru asked. "No I'm not that big on resorts and that stuff." Tamaki ran up at that moment and yelled "Hikaru you better not be sexually harassing them." At that moment he realized that Marsha wasn't there but her pullover was. Tamaki became frantic and ran around looking for her. He wound up running into something that looked like a totem pole. The twins and Haruhi heard something and turned around to see a giant wave heading for Marsha and Honey.

"Marsha!" "Mitskuni!" but the two got caught in the wave and by the time the others got there they were gone.

Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya went to find a map. Hikaru and Karou began to follow them but saw Haruhi heading in the opposite direction towards an undeveloped area. "Hey Haruhi where are you going?" Hikaru asked when he and Kaoru caught up to her. "After my sister." Haruhi said before almost falling down a hole.

"Whoa be careful." Hikaru said catching her. He set her back down on the ground. "Why are you guys following me?" "To make sure you don't kill yourself. Why are you going after her anyway?" "Cause she would do the same thing for me. She always has." They were about to ask what she meant when Haruhi ran to her left. She ran into a small clearing and picked something up from the ground. It was Marsha's locket. "Well they were here." The second after the police surrounded them. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and pulled her behind him.

The next thing they know the entire force is on the ground and Marsha and Honey are in front of them. "Um… Marsha you should probably put this on." Kaoru said tossing her his shirt. "Thanks." She went to Haruhi who handed her back the locket. "Daughter's we found you." Tamaki yelled coming out of the forest followed by Mori. "I'm sorry but when did we become his kids?"

Tamaki was still rambling. "Now listen to me if you don't you'll answer to mommy." "I'm sorry but whose mommy?" "Based on club position that would be me." Kyoya said coming out of the shadows. "Why must he always do that?" "You two will stop hanging out with those shady twins this instant."

"Who are you calling shady." The twins asked. "Yeah. Besides why would we do that they are the closet things to friends we've got here." Marsha told Tamaki. "We don't answer to you either." Haruhi replied standing by her sister. (She is standing in front of the twins.)

That remark sent Tamaki to his corner of woe. "Does he always do that?" Haruhi asked. "Wuss." The other three remarked. "Can we go home? I'm tired." Haruhi finally asked. "Yeah let's go." Marsha replied beginning to walk off with Haruhi. "Hey wait a minute." The twins said picking up the girls' bridal style much to their protest.

"If you two want to carry us at least give us a little dignity." Marsha said getting out of Kaoru's hold and jumping on his back. "Fine by me what about you Hikaru?" "Well I don't think so cause Haruhi's asleep." Hikaru said. "Yeah don't wake her." Marsha said. By the time they got out of the jungle Marsha had fallen asleep on Kaoru's back.

The Fujioka residence

They pulled up in front up in front of the girls house. Marsha had awoken early and woke up Haruhi. "Thanks for the ride guys." Marsha said rushing Haruhi up the stairs. The boys left thinking nothing of it.

Marsha's POV (do not hate me for this)

I rushed Haruhi up the stairs if I wasn't quick enough to hide her he would hurt her like he does me. Haruhi being as tired as she is never will see these fights as I call them. She will remain pure and innocent for as long as I can make sure of it. I put Haruhi in my room so she could sleep. I walked and made it to the couch just as he came in. "Marsha where isss Haruii." he slurred. "At the store." I lied there was no way in hell I was letting him hurt my baby sister. "Why aren't you with her?" he asked angrily.

_Damn wrong lie,_ "She asked me to greet you when yo-" I was cut off when he smacked me across the face sending me to the floor. Where he kicked me in the chest and then pulled me up by my arm, hard. "Where's your sister you bitch?" he growled. "Dad please let me go." I begged but his grip tightened and he threw me back to the floor where he proceeded to beat me. Before he went to the couch where he passed out. I got off the floor and checked my wounds five of the twenty he'd given me where bleeding and there was a bruise appearing on my cheek. Nothing some make up and lies wont cover up I thought. Thank the lord I don't have to be half naked unless I chose to be.

_Just three more years and them I can me and Haruhi out of here__._

_**Assuming you don't die first,**_ my sensible side reminded.

_I will not leave my sister not now not ever._

(do not hate me it is all part of the plot)

At school after hosting

"I'm so glad that's over." Marsha said sitting on the floor after forcefully closing the door. "What did Daddy's little girl not like being with the host club." "No I enjoyed it but I have home work to do before I go to the dojo and quit calling me your daughter." He went to his corner of woe.

"He really needs to toughen up." "No kidding." "Hey Haruhi lets head home." "Sure." They were about to go out the door when the twins grabbed them and pulled them back inside. "Okay really guys I want to go home." "But you can't go yet." "And why not?" Haruhi asked. "Cause we have some outfits for you to try on." "Okay we aren't dolls. So we aren't going to dress up just to be told we're cute." "Oh come on please." "No." "Please." "No." Tamaki decided to step in and say. "I think it's time you two started dressing in cute attire. So I think you should do it." "No way in hell sempai." Tamaki went back to his corner of woe.

"We actually need you to try them on because we're going to the beach this weekend and we are going to be hosting as well." Kyoya said typing on his laptop. "Great just when you think your going to get a break and I will not wear a two piece." Marsha said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Hikaru don't hit the ball so hard." Karou aid going after the ball "I'm sorry I'll get it." Hikaru said chasing after his brother. "You guys wouldn't be looking for this would you? and where are the guests?" Marsha said holding up the beach ball. "Yeah, we lied and where is Haruhi?" "She decided to go for a swim." "So which of our design's are you wearing now?" Kaoru asked cause the beach ball blocked his view. "That's for me to know and you to figure out." "Okay then you asked for it." And Karou tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"So you decided to go with the pink animal spotted one and the one piece at that." "Yes," she said flipping over so that she had him pinned down, "I did." "DAUGHTER!" "Oh crap." Marsha whispered. "What are you doing on top of Kaoru?" "Oh don't you have something better to do?" Marsha said helping Kaoru up. Who in return slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Hikaru we're going to find Haruhi want to join." "Sure." Hikaru said running over to them. When they got there they went in search of Haruhi who was out in the waves.

The minute Marsha got in the water she ran in a little deeper before disappearing beneath it. "Um Hikaru where'd she go?" They heard Haruhi shriek and looked over to see Marsha was laughing and Haruhi was glaring at her. "What happened?" they asked as they got closer they noticed both girls were extremely wet. "Well when I went under the water I swam over to Haruhi and I pulled her under." "It wasn't funny." "Yes it was and you know it." "Okay it was." "Told ya."

They were hit by a wave and when it passed Marsha wasn't anywhere in sight. "Marsha." Kaoru yelled. "What?" they looked to see Marsha in deeper water. "Shouldn't you come in closer to shore?" "Where's the fun in that?" "What are you saying were aren't fun." "Yes and no." Marsha said before going back under. They looked around for her. They only found her after she had jumped onto Kaoru's back.

"Ahh. Hey." "Who wants to play a game of chicken?" "What's that?" "Oh come on Haruhi you played it before. It's when you get on another persons shoulder and there's another team. Whoever falls under the water first looses." "Sounds fun lets do it." "Okay Marsha's on my team." Kaoru said. "Then Haruhi's on mine." "Great." Marsha got off Kaoru's back and he kneeled down a little so she could hop on his shoulders, Hikaru did the same with Haruhi.

Marsha and Kaoru won easily all they had to do was make Hikaru lose his balance and Marsha pushed her sister a little and they went under. "No fair." Hikaru said when they resurfaced. "What's not fair?" Marsha asked getting off Kaoru's shoulders. "You're like extremely powerful Marsha and combined with Kaoru you're an unstoppable machine." "Not quite I know someone who could beat me. Where's Haruhi?"

"Hey look up there." Marsha looked to see Haruhi on top of a cliff. Marsha ran up the cliff. When she reached the top Haruhi was being pereing over the edge. "Haruhi what are you doing up here? " Marsha asked. "I was thinking we could jump off the cliff." Marsha looked over the edge and froze. "Marsha. Marsha!" Haruhi yelled before Marsha fell backwards. "Huh um no I don't think I'll be jumping off the cliff." "Why would that be Marsha?" "Don't you two have anything better to do than follow us?" "Not really now answer the question." "Who said I had to? I'm going back down to the beach." And she went down the side of the cliff. She wound up tripping halfway down. They began to go help her before they saw she was now cart wheeling. Kaoru still went after her seeing the worried expression on his face. He caught her just before she almost hurt herself.

"Thanks Kaoru." Marsha said giving him a hug. "No problem." Kaoru said hugging her back. They heard a yell and looked to Haruhi and Hikaru jump off the cliff. The pair came up laughing. They stayed at the beach and hosted till it was dark out.

In Kyoya's villa after dinner in the reck room

"Hey Kyoya where are the girl's?" "Well we're right here." Haruhi said coming in wearing a pink frilly dress. "Well we see you but where's the other one." Kaoru asked. "Marsha come on you look great." "There's no way in hell I'm coming out in this." "Sheesh will you drop your pride for now seriously it's not that bad." "Says you." "You come in or I'll force you to come out." "You can try." "Okay but you asked for it." Haruhi went back out and came back ten minutes later with Marsha.

The boy's mouths dropped open when they saw her. (Well at least Kaoru's did.) She wore a mini skirt paired with a white halter-top. "Kay I let them see me in this now I'm going to change into something that's," she looked at her outfit, "that's a little more me." "Oh no you don't you promised you'd wear it." Marsha sweat dropped "I hate you." "Thanks I love you too sis."

Tamaki walked in and caught sight of them he flipped. "DAUGHTERS I DEMAND THAT YOU GO CHANGE GIRLS SHOULDN'T WEAR THIS KIND OF CLOTHING AROUND BOYS!" he grabbed Haruhi and Marsha cartwheeled away form him. "Hey Marsha a little help please." "I don't think so." "Your enjoying this aren't you?" "So much." "Tamaki let me go." He let her go.

"I'm should run shouldn't I?" "Yes." "Okay." She ran like the wind and Haruhi went after her like a shot. They did that for a while until Marsha ran over to the twins. They were leaning into each other's shoulder's leaving a small place in between them. Just before she hit them full on.

She was on her knees sliding through the narrow space. She made it through and stood up and ran forward a little. She turned around just in time to see Haruhi collided with them. "I win." "Here you go."

Haruhi said handing over 20 yen. "Wait you planned this so you could win a bet." "Well yeah we each bet 20 dollars that the other would get them to run into you two and I just won. Oh and here you go Kaoru great acting by the way." Marsha said handing him 5 yen. "Thank you." "Marsha."

"Oh yeah he was in on it." "You are in so much trouble." "Oh come on you act like you didn't do the same thing with Hikaru." She said handing him 5 yen as well. "You're learning very well sis." Marsha finished by handing Haruhi 5 yen as well. "I'm bored." Hikaru said.

"Your always bored Hikaru it's a well known fact." Haruhi said shaking her head. "Hey do you know any commoners games we could play?" he asked. "Well," Marsha said looking around, "we could play hide and seek." "What's that?" all six guys asked. "Oh come on you can't be serious the game instructions are in the title. If you guys want to play seven of us hide and whoever's left seeks." "Let's play." "Okay then everyone put a hand in here." Marsha instructed while putting her arms in a circle. They all did so, "Okay now someone put a hand in for me please." Tamaki placed his in. "Tamaki's the first seeker." Marsha said withdrawing her hands while the twins laughed at him. "You gotta count to ten Tamaki." Marsha hollered while she and Haruhi ran out of the room and each went in a different direction. Kaoru went with Marsha while Hikaru followed Haruhi. "Marsha wait up." Kaoru said chasing after her. Marsha slowed down for him to catch up with her. "Why are you following me!" "Cause you'll probably be the last one found." She turned a corner and saw a small closet.

We go to Hikaru and Haruhi who are hiding in the dining hall

"So who do you think will be found first Kaoru and Marsha or us?" Hikaru asked. "Us definitely." "Why do you say that?" "Cause Marsha's a master at hiding. It took me forever to find her even if we were playing it in our home." "Oh so she's really good then." "You have no idea."

Back to Marsha and Kaoru

She opened and pulled Kaoru in. She closed the door and turned around and came face to face with Kaoru. It was a very small space so their bodies were pressed together. "Well this is awkward." "Why are we hiding in here?" Kaoru asked. "Because this door is very hard to see or didn't you notice. Plus it would either be this or the ceiling." "Oh so who do you think will be found first." "Well I'm gonna guess that Kyoya will be found first then Honey and Mori, Hikaru and Haruhi and us." "Why are we last?" "Cause I'm really good Haruhi's almost as good but not quite."

"Hm you are some what of a Ninja. Anyways what happened today at the top of the cliff?" "Nothing." Marsha lied. "Yeah right I was there what happened?" "Fine I…" at that moment she heard the clap of thunder and recognized the shriek that followed. "Oh no Kaoru we got to go." "Where?" Marsha didn't answer she just opened the door a crack before her head emerged and she checked for anyone.

She heard more thunder and more shrieks from down the hall. She began to run down the hall. Kaoru ran after her she stopped at a corner and pressed her back up against the wall. She had to grab Kaoru and pulled him to the wall as well just as Kyoya and Tamaki passed them. They left just before another clap if thunder was heard but this time there was no shriek. "Come on." She whispered before walking towards the dining area. "Why are we coming here?" "Cause Haruhi's afraid of thunder and right now I need to make sure she's okay because I haven't heard a shriek since we saw Kyoya and Tamaki."

Marsha looked under the table and sure enough there was Hikaru and Haruhi who had headphones in her ears. "What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked. " Came to check on Haruhi but since she's fine we're going to leave before they find us." Marsha and Kaoru left and made it back to their hiding place undetected. "Okay now back to our previous conversation." "Which one."

"The cliff." "Right nothing happened promise. Now sh someone's coming." As if on cue they heard all the other member's of the club coming down the hall. "We don't know where they are we told you that Marsha came to check on Haruhi seeing she was fine they both left didn't give a hint about where'd they be." The pair looked at each other knowing it was Hikaru who had said that.

"Well we've looked everywhere else and haven't found them!" Tamaki practically screamed. "I told you my sister's top three greatest assets are disappearing, stealth, and hand to hand combat. If she really wants to she can become a ninja." Haruhi retorted. "Well then they must be on the ceiling." Tamaki stated. Kaoru and Marsha had to put hands over their mouths to keep from laughing at Tamaki's stupidity. "Or they could be in here." They both knew that Kyoya had pointed at the door they were behind.

"Nah Marsha wouldn't hide in their with Kaoru she'd do it with a gentlemen like me." "If he's a gentleman then I'm a dancing dolphin." Marsha muttered Kaoru laughed at the thought and received a slap in the back of the head. He glared at her "You act like I didn't know what you thought." She whispered.

"Those two are on the ceiling now lets go." "Actually Tamaki I think we should go back to the reck room and wait for you to bring the two back." Haruhi suggested. "That's sounds like a wonderful idea. Well I'll be off." And he left. Kyoya went up to the closet and opened the door. Out tumbled Marsha and Kaoru. "Thanks guys." They said. "Your welcome now let's head to the reck room before Tamaki comes back complaining for a doctor cause he ran into a wall or something" Hikaru said. "Good idea."

Seven hours later

Tamaki walked into the reck room. Everyone in there was asleep. Haruhi's head was on Hikaru's shoulder and Marsha's head was on Kaoru's lap. "I FOUND THEM!" Tamaki yelled waking all of them. Marsha wound up falling off the couch. "Ow." "Unh Tono did you really need to yell?" Hikaru asked. "Well it did take him nine hours to find everyone which proves that he wasn't thinking before waking us up." Marsha said getting up before collapsing. Kaoru caught her just before she hit the floor. "You okay." "Yeah I'm fine my body's just a little stiff." Marsha said while she lay back down. They all soon were asleep again while still in the reck room. Tamaki was still awake and was about to tell them to wake up when he was hit in the head by a sock that got lodged in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"WAKE UP!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone awoke and Marsha fell of the couch again. "Ow. Tamaki I'm going to kill you." She said before looking at him. "Were you up all night?" "Yes I was trying to get this out of my mouth." "It took you all night to get that out of your mouth?" Marsha asked stretching. "Yes it did." "How'd you get a sock in your mouth anyway?" Hikaru asked amused. "I through it at him so that I might get a decent night's sleep." Marsha answered, "I'm going to my room." And with that she walked past Tamaki and out the door.

Haruhi and Marsha's room

"Girl's how long does it take to change into a tee shirt and shorts?" Hikaru asked through the door. "Cause it's deciding what you want to wear that's the problem." Was there answer. About five minutes later Haruhi emerged first she wore a pink shirt and jean capris. "Marsha are you gonna do this again?" Haruhi asked. "Yes because this time I really don't want them to see what I'm wearing." "Why?" "Because once again what I'm wearing is not my style." "Oh come on." "Fine we'll let them decide." Marsha asked coming out of her room. She wore an unbuttoned button up white shirt over a pink bikini top and jean short shorts.

"MARSHA YOU WILL…" Tamaki began to yell before Marsha punched him in the gut. "Oh put a sock in it Tamaki. I'm only wearing this because Haruhi thought it'd be funny to switch my change of clothes when I wasn't looking." Marsha stated glaring at her sister. "Well dad asked me to and I obliged." "Yeah right." 'Well you do look good." Kaoru said. "Well thanks but if my boyfriend saw me in this he'd totally freak out." "What is he protective of you or something?" 'Well yeah he's my boyfriend of course he's protective of me." "Um guys is Tama-chan okay." They looked to see Tamaki was bent over and clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry I didn't hit him that hard." "Why not?" "If she did he'd probably be internally bleeding." Haruhi explained. "Don't worry he'll be fine in about five four three two one." Tamaki stood up and let go of his stomach. "Try and tell me what to do again Tamaki and I might just hit you harder." This scared the crap out of Tamaki he actually ran and hid behind Haruhi.

With the others in the reck room

"Right hey Hikaru can come over here for a minute?" "Sure." They went outside. "So what do you want to talk about?" "I want to know if you have a crush on someone." "Oh come on Kaoru you've got to be kidding." He looked at Kaoru. "Okay your not kidding. In that case yes I do." "Who?" "Okay now your pushing it." "We tell each other everything. Now spill." "Haruhi." He mumbled. "Didn't hear you." "Haruhi." He repeated only loud enough for Kaoru to hear. "Great now let's go to the reck room." Hikaru being who he is just nodded and went back inside.

"I'm bored." Marsha said about an hour later. "We are too." The twins said. "Well then why don't we change into swimsuits and go down to the beach." "I like that idea." They four started heading out if the room when Tamaki yelled "No! My daughters are staying right here with me." "Oh go to hell." Marsha retorted before they left.

Down at the beach

"You think the rest of the host club will join us?" Haruhi asked. "Maybe but until then lets have fun before Tamaki comes down and try's to make us cover up." Marsha said as she pulled Haruhi into the water. Marsha and Haruhi began splashing each other as soon as they hit the water. "Hey why didn't you wait for us?" Hikaru yelled. "We didn't feel like it." Marsha said coming out of the water Haruhi right behind her. "Then do you want to go jump off the cliff with us?" "No but Haruhi might." "Why don't you want to?" "Because I don't want to." Kaoru looked at his brother who nodded. Kaoru picked Marsha up and through her over his shoulder. "Kaoru put me down I'm not going back up that cliff." "Says who." Says me." Marsha said she kicked him and was able to bring her hands up to his shoulders and push herself off him. The minute she was free she ran back into the water. "Cheater." She stuck out her tongue as a reply.

"Come on why don't you want to?" "Why do you keep asking?" "To know what you're trying to hide." "I'm not hiding anything your just dense." "Dense?" "Exactly you don't even know the word." "Are you guys coming or not." Hikaru asked. "There is no way in hell I'm going up that cliff." Marsha said getting out of the water. "Fine Kaoru, Haruhi you coming?" "I'll stay here with Marsha." Kaoru said. Marsha and Haruhi gave him a questioning look. Hikaru being as dense as his brother said, "Okay come on Haruhi." He grabbed a hold of her arm and they went to jump off the cliff. Kaoru turned around to see Marsha drying off a bit. "Hikaru likes Haruhi." "Yes!" "Now will you tell me what the hell you're planning?"

"Okay but just so you know you are my new partner in crime." "Okay now tell me what you planning." "You're going to help me hook my little sis and your big brother up." "What there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" "Oh yes you are. You signed up for this when you told me that he liked her!" "Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" "I'll tell him that you told me." "You wouldn't." "I would." "Fine I'll help you." "Now there's the Kaoru everyone knows and loves." "Wait a minute did you just say you loved me." "No." "Yes you did." "No I didn't."

"You did now just admit it." "Okay I said I love you but as a friend got it." "Oh I know I just wanted to make you say it again." "You are so dead." "Not if you can't catch me!" Kaoru said running off. "Get back here!" Marsha yelled a smile on her face. She chased after him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks and everything was going pretty smoothly. Except for one thing, it seemed the closer the twins got to Haruhi the more distant Marsha grew. This puzzled not only the twins but also the whole host club and her sister. They had also figured out the sisters were complete polar opposites the only thing they actually had in common was there stubbornness.

Kaoru and Hikaru were watching the sister from the back of the room this week was an exposition for cultural clubs. (For all you really stupid people out there it's a week where they show off dances, art, etc.) They had never heard of it so some girls were filling them in. Kaoru decided to butt in and ask for one of them to go buy more of the instant coffee that they always got. Marsha got up to do so and left.

It had been an hour and Marsha had just returned. She was walking down the sidewalk when she slipped and began to fall. She was caught in someone's arms. They were definitely female for sure. "It would be such a shame for that pretty face to go to waste." the voice told her.

"Thanks." Marsha said wiggling out of the person's arms and continuing her walk. "Wait up young maiden." Marsha soon had an arm around her shoulders and the mystery girl took her straight to the clubroom.

While that happened

Two girls opened up the door to the clubroom to reveal Haruhi dressed in a medieval dress (think to the episode where Tamaki's engaged that's the dress she's wearing) and the boys as knights. "Oh so this is the famous host club we've heard about." the one with blonde hair said. "Guys are we really famous?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah." Mori answered. "Wonder where Benio is?" the girl with brunette hair said.

"Right here." they all looked and the host club paled. There stood Marsha and Benio as she was called. "We were wondering when you were going to show up Benio." Marsha made a break to enter the room but was pulled back by Benio. "Sorry I'm late. I just had to stop this girl from falling outside." "And you did now go away!" shaking off Benio's arm and entering the clubroom.

She gave the coffee to Haruhi and took her costume from the twins and went to the changing rooms. She came back out dressed as a Serving Girl. Which was a white shift, brown corset, and red skirt.

"Ah daughter you look so lovely." Tamaki cooed and Marsha punched him. "Quit calling me your daughter when I'm not related to you." "Marsh-chan you look cute." "Thank you senpai." She said to Honey. "Hey Marsha come here we need to do something with your hair." The twins said. Marsha fingered her brown locks a bit thinking.

"Sure I'm not having a good hair day anyway." She said. "Wait we must welcome these lovely young ladies to the host club." Tamaki ordered. "Oh goddesses even if the world were to be destroyed. I'd sacrifice my own life for you."

"You would sacrifice your own life for us. What an arrogant sentiment. Do you really think that's what a woman wants to hear?" the Dirty blonde said. "Oh come on Mai you know men are lower life forms that take their own futility and changing it into something that suits them." "You are right Hinagiku." Benio said.

"Am I the only one who thinks these girls have really big egos?" Marsha asked. "Nope." Haruhi answered. "How dare you boys! Stealing the hearts of two young maidens is demeaning!" Benio said as she grabbed Marsha and the other two-grabbed Haruhi. "Hey no one steals anything from me without my say so. So let go of me and my sister." Marsha yelled pushing away Benio and pulling her sister with her.

Marsha began backing up and the boys stood in front of them. "Look at how you protect those girls as though they couldn't do it themselves!" Benio accused. "Actually Haruhi can't and Marsha might just kill you." The twins said.

"I'm sure these two young maidens wouldn't hurt us." Benio accused. Marsha getting quickly angry punched the wall beside Benio's face. She made it all the way through the wall. "If you insult me or my sister again I won't miss." Marsha said pulling her hand out of the wall. The three girls ran off down the hall and the doors shut behind them.

"Wow Marsha did you really just punch a hole in the wall for us?" the twins teased. "No its because the whole way here Benio tried to feel me up." Marsha said in disgust while the others sweat dropped.

"Well come on time to get your hair done." The twins chimed. After ten minutes they decided on placing Marsha's hair in a ponytail tying it with a bow. "I feel like an idiot." She muttered.

After club

The girls were walking home when the girls from earlier jumped them. They were dragged to the girl's school and were kept there all night.

At school the next day

"Guys we can't find them anywhere." Hikaru yelled worried. Kaoru's phone buzzed and he checked the message box. "I know where they are." He said glumly as he showed the message he'd been sent. _Guys we're at Lobelia help!!!!_

"Um who's that from?" Hikaru asked. "Marsha. I gave her a phone so we could keep in touch." Kaoru explained hoping it would stuffiest his brother's curiosity. _Well I can't exactly tell him its so that she and I can plan when you and Haruhi confess. _"Whatever lets go get him no doubt those girls from yesterday are holding them there." Hikaru said. "Right." Everyone answered as they left and piled into a limo.

With the girls

"I told you that I'm not coming to school here nor am I going to participate in a stupid play." Marsha yelled at the girls. "Fine then maybe your sister will." Benio said. The two sisters had been separated so hearing her sister's name she reacted. "You so much as go near my little sister I'll kill you!" Marsha threatened. "Do as we say and we won't." Mai stated. "Fine I'll come to your stupid school and I'll be in that damn play. Just leave my sister alone." Marsha agreed. "Good girl." Benio said as she left. Locking the storage room door behind her.

In front of Lobelia

"So we're here now how do we get in?" Hikaru asked. They all looked at Kaoru who looked back. "You know just because she sent me a message telling us they're here doesn't mean she told me how to get in." he stated plainly. "Where's my sister!" Haruhi screamed. They looked to see some girls pushing her out of the school. "Sorry little girl but your sister is staying here." Benio said as they shut the gate. "Hey don't just walk away from me. You get back here NOW!" she yelled but they ignored her.

"Haruhi what the hell is going on?" Hikaru asked. "I'm not sure all I really know is that they're letting me go but they're keeping Marsha and I don't know why." Haruhi said. "Will you quit shouting? If you scream any louder they'll come out here." They turned to see Marsha standing there dressed in the schoolgirls uniform.

"Marsha how did you get out?" Haruhi asked. "Haruhi do you really need to ask?" Marsha asked sliding her bag through the bars. "Good point. Wait what are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she saw Marsha begin taking off the dress. "Haruhi you of all people don't need to ask that." She said throwing off the dress to show jeans and black tank top that had letter that read, Don't mess with the ninja, in red. "What exactly does that help you do?" Kaoru asked. "Climb out duh." She stated hopping onto the bars. She easily climbed up and landed on the other side. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT OUT?" a voice yelled. "Who says we get out of here?" Marsha asked as they piled into the car.

"Marsha what happened?" Kaoru asked. "They wanted me to join the school and perform in some freakish play. I agreed when they threatened Haruhi." she said. "You do know they could have recorded it right?" "Yeah but I have my own tricks." she said pulling shirt up a bit to show them a tape recorder taped to her side. "Your positive you're not smarter than the average human?" Instead of answering she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'm taking that as an I don't know." Kaoru said as they drove to school. They had missed most of the day already so they just went and staid in the clubroom. When Marsha woke up it was time for club to start. She said she didn't feel up to it and they let her rest. Once alone she sat up and winced. Since she didn't get home last night she wasn't able to put band-aids on the cuts and ointment on the bruises so she hurt all over. She easily snuck out of the clubroom and to the nurses office where she stole the things she needed. After she placed it on her body she went back to the clubroom.

Just as she laid back down on the couch Kaoru came in. "So how's your part of the master plan coming along?" "Well I've got an idea but it isn't going to be that simple." "That's why I'm here cause I know exactly how to make it simple. Now spill." "Okay my idea is we somehow make my brother mad at your sister. To make up for it he has to take her on a date and we follow them to make sure he doesn't screw up." he explained. "You really need to find something that doesn't involve my sister and your brother getting mad at each other." "They get mad at each other all the time." "Yeah but it's not on purpose so it's okay."

"You just don't like it cause it's my idea." "That may have something to do with it but mostly it's because if that's going to work I don't want it to be on purpose." "Your no fun!" "And you're not smart." He stuck his tongue at her. "Oh very mature Kaoru." Haruhi said coming through the door. "Come on Marsha lets head home." and both girls left.

Summer Break

"Hikaru get your phone." Kaoru said elbowing his brother as the cell rang. "Can't you get it?" Hikaru asked. "No way don't you know that ring tone?" "Ugh it's vacation you'd think he'd at least let us sleep in." Hikaru muttered as he picked up the phone. "Yeah what is it?" Tamaki began yelling some nonsense and he held the phone away from his ears so that he wouldn't bust his eardrums. "Boss what are you trying to say?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru leaned in to hear too. "What do you mean they disappeared!" they yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people I don't normally leave authors notes or anything like that so I thought I might give it a shot. Well for those who are wondering whether or not I'm going off the anime or manga I'm going to have to say anime because well I've yet to read the mange for this. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

"You mean Mar chan and Haru chan have been kidnapped!" Honey asked. "By gypsies?" Mori asked. "Yes I've been trying to reach their fathers work and home phone for the last three days and nobody's answered." Tamaki complained. "Have you tried their cell phones yet?" the twins asked.

"Why would they have cell phones?" Tamaki asked before everything was silent. "Sorry to burst into your daydream but those two are in Karuizawa." "They were kidnapped by gypsies and taken to Karuizawa?" "Moron." The boys all yelled.

In Karuizawa

"Marsha come on!" Haruhi yelled as she hung up the white table clothes. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marsha yelled coming out with a basket full of more. "Girls' daddies come to rescue you!" Tamaki yelled. _Oh know not them. _

In the Bed and Breakfast

"Oh such handsome boys." Misuzu yelled. "Another trany." The twins said. "You guys don't mince words do you?" Marsha muttered as she and Haruhi stood in a corner surrounded by a dark aura. "Kill me." Haruhi mumbled.

Outside

"So you guys wanted to do this with your summer instead of spend time with us?" the twins asked. "Well would we be here if we didn't?" Marsha asked. "Why weren't your cell phones turned on?" Hikaru asked. "Well I don't think about it that much." Haruhi said. "Same here." Marsha said. "You've really got to stop lying Marsha. She's is always dead." Haruhi explained.

"Now why would that be?" Kaoru asked. "She's always talking to her boyfriend." "Try ex." Marsha added. "Wait you two broke up?" Haruhi asked shocked. "So what?" Marsha said. "What happened?" Kaoru asked. "Stick your nose in someone else's business will ya?" she remarked. "Wait you have cell phones?" Tamaki asked.

-_-'

"We moved off that subject already." They all muttered but they still pulled out their phones. "We're in each others top five." Hikaru said. "It was a special friends and family plan." Kaoru added. "But wait I'm your daddy and you buddy." Tamaki said. "What's wrong with you senpai?" they all asked. "Why are you guys here anyway? Its not like you don't see us enough already." Marsha asked. "Yeah besides shouldn't we get to spend the summer the way we want to?" Haruhi asked.

"According to the student handbook jobs are prohibited." Kyouya informed. "Did you hear the Fujokas' went off and got jobs with out the school permission?" the twins whispered to each other.

"You guys it's not a job it's more like a favor for a friend." Marsha said while Haruhi complained about not knowing. "Whatever you may say we also have the right to spend our summer the way we want to." Kyouya reminded. "We're all staying here then." Tamaki declared.

"Oh great more guests. I'll go tell Misuzu." Marsha said leaving Haruhi alone. "Well she's all business." Hikaru mumbled. "I wonder what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. "What do you mean?" the twins asked. "Name five times she's left me alone with you guys." She challenged. "Your right. You think it's her boyfriend?" Kaoru asked. "I doubt it Marsha's had more boyfriend's than I can count on one hand."

-_-'

"So she's done this before has she?" The question was never answered since Marsha came back outside with Misuzu. "I'm sorry boys but we only have one room left." "Well than I guess I'll stay here as the host clubs representative." Tamaki declared. "That's not fair!"

"Then we'll have a competition. The one who gets the most refresher points." Tamaki declared. "I'll be the judge." Misuzu added. "Oh great well I'm going back to work. Come on Haruhi." Marsha said as they left.

"Hikaru that's cold!" Kaoru cried as his brother sprayed him with a hose. Which caused his white tee to be see threw. "Hikaru now my shirts all wet!" he complained while the girls' ooed and awed. "I will never understand why that's attractive. EVER!" Marsha promised. "That was so refreshing 15 refresher points."

We go to Tamaki and Honey

"OW!" Tamaki yelped as he hit his thumb with a hammer. "Ugh Tamaki senpai you should be more careful." Marsha said coming up with Haruhi. While Haruhi bandaged his thumb Marsha began to fix the bang up job he did on the fence. "Oh look how cute the girlfriend is helping out her boyfriend." Someone said. "Say what now!" Marsha yelled in the direction the voice came from. "You are so unrefreshing 3 point deduction."

(I don't feel like going through everybody so I'm just going to skip)

Misuzu sat at a table and began to tally the points with Haruhi's help. "Hey Mar-chan why aren't you helping?" Honey asked. "Because according to Misuzu I can't think objectively since I just broke up with my boyfriend." Marsha said as she sat in her chair, which was tilted backwards.

"And the winners are the twins!" Misuzu exclaimed. "Yay!" the twins cheered as someone entered at that moment. "Sorry sir we're closed right now." Misuzu explained. "Don't worry it'll only take a moment. I'm looking for Marsha Fujioka." They all looked to see the boy from the dojo or more accurately known as Marsha's ex boyfriend.

There was a loud bang at that point. "Ow!" Marsha yelled. "Marsha." The boy said kneeling before concern evident on his face. As he reached out his hand to help her she smacked it away. "Get away Shinji." She ordered as she got up.

"Hey Marsha you okay?" Kaoru asked as he walked up. "Yeah I'm fine Kaoru don't worry so much." She teased him. "I only worry cause you're my friend." He said poking her head. "Is there a reason your flirting with my girl?" Shinji asked.

"It comes naturally." He said. "You know now's not the time to flatter yourself." Haruhi said. "So Marsha didn't you break up with him so you could go out with me?" Kaoru asked. The host club all but fainted at that point. Misuzu on the other hand actually did. Catching onto his game quickly she played along.

"Well duh. Of course I did. I've got Haruhi as my witness and besides," she said as he pulled her close, "why would I lie to you?" He smiled and she set her head on his shoulder. At that point Shinji fainted. "Well he's out like a light." Marsha said as Kaoru let her go. "That was a trick right?" their siblings asked worried. "Don't worry guys. Kaoru is being a good friend. There's nothing to worry about." They decided to leave it at that and call it a night while they left Shinji outside.

The Next Day

"Kaoru I said I was sorry." Hikaru said as they came downstairs the next morning. "Whatever." "Hey guys what would you like to eat?" Haruhi said coming up the next morning. "I'll have an two pieces of baguette toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup." Hikaru ordered. "I'll have poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grain cereal with dried fruit in it." Kaoru ordered.

"Guys that's stuffs not even on the menu." Haruhi said. "Wait where's Marsha?" the twins asked. "Asleep or she might have snuck out by now." Haruhi stated thinking for a moment. "If your up shouldn't she?" "If you want to wake her up be my guest." she said. "Hey sorry I woke up late." Marsha said coming down the hall.

"Well your finally up." the twins said. "Unless you guys want to be the first victims of the day shut up." she said as she tied her apron around her. "Alright, alright." "You two better not be harassing my little girls!" Tamaki yelled smacking both over the head with a booklet.

"Why are you here boss?" the twins asked. "He's been in the kitchen with Misuzu all morning learning what's commonly served at a bed and breakfast." both girls answered. "Marsha how did you know that?" "I could hear them through the walls of out room." she explained as she cleaned a table. "Package from Arai Produce." "Ah what a fine young man. Marsha can you put these in the fridge. Haruhi will you please clean up that table over there." Misuzu called. "Marsha and Haruhi Fujioka?" the boy asked as his hat fell off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews you've given. It makes me feel kind of special when you do. Anyway what I wanted to say was I know some of the characters maybe a little ooc but that's just how the story flows. So yeah I'm not making any sense am I. Oh well on with the chapter.

* * *

"Oh hey Arai." Haruhi greeted. "Hey. What's up?" Marsha greeted as she took the box of fruit in it. "Hey still working on being a martial artist or are you still after the other dream?" Arai asked. "Still deciding on that." Marsha said as she slipped into the back. When she came back out Tamaki was in his corner of woe and the rest of the club had arrived. "Aw man. What I miss?" she asked. "Well…" the twins said.

Five Minutes Earlier

"So Fujioka long time no see." Arai greeted. "Yeah how's school treating you?" "Good." Haruhi replied. "Um who are they?" he asked pointing at the three. "Oh that's Hikaru and Kaoru they're in class with me and Marsha. The blonde one's an…" she paused for a moment, "acquaintance." Which sent Tamaki to his corner of woe as the club walked in.

Present Time

"Well I'm all caught up now." She said. "Your more cheerful than normal." Arai teased. "Oh come on I've always been a little cheerful." She complained. "Tell that to Kyo and Momiji." "Oh come on. I didn't do anything that bad to them." "Marsha you threw them out of a window!" Haruhi yelled.

"Yeah so it was three feet off the ground. Kyo was five feet and Momiji was at least four." Marsha defended. "You threw someone out of the window?" the guys yelled. "Yes but I wouldn't do it to kill someone. Gosh you guys have so little faith." she said. "Oh come on Daredevil I was just kidding." Arai said.

Ten Minutes later

"So you guys kept your hair long. I would've sworn by now Marsha would have cut hers." Arai said. "Oh come on stop teasing will ya?" Marsha said. "So you still keep in touch with others from middle school?" Arai asked.

"So he's an old friend from they're middle school." Kyouya observed. "Well I wouldn't call him a friend. They've had absolutely no contact so I think they're just old acquaintances." Hikaru said. "So your in a club with all these guys." "Host club." the girls answered.

"You still do that to I see." "Well we wouldn't be us if we didn't." Marsha said. "Hey shouldn't you guys be working?" Hikaru called. "We're on break Hikaru!" Marsha called as Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. "Senpai will you quit moping?" "I'm not your senpai I'm just an acquaintance." Marsha sighed and went to pull the boy out of his corner.

"You know I was worried when you two got accepted to such an elite school." Arai admitted. "Really now?" Haruhi asked. "Well I wasn't the only one. All of your friends were." "What's with him? If he likes her he should just come out and say it." Hikaru said. "Hikaru quit being so rude!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh don't worry about it. I did have a thing for you once. But you already turned me down." Arai laughed. "Huh?" the host club asked. "Why do you look so surprised?" Kaoru asked. "Well she didn't tell me this." Marsha explained. "Well I didn't know." Haruhi said. "You've got to tell us the story." Tamaki demanded.

(Tells story)

"I'm so sorry." Haruhi apologized. "So your turning me down a year later?" Arai asked before laughing with Marsha. "Don't worry you didn't know what I meant so you weren't interested." Arai said. "So you think that much of Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Tamaki don't even think about." Marsha warned with her arms crossed. He immediately backed down afraid. "Come over here you two this may be our one time opportunity to see what Haruhi and Marsha were like in middle school." Tamaki called.

"I'm not interested." Hikaru said. "Who wants to sit around talking about the past besides doesn't he realize that they don't want anything to do with him." Hikaru continued and Haruhi got up. "She has plenty of other friends so she doesn't need you around got it?" Haruhi stood up behind him and raised her hand. Feeling the presence of someone behind him he turned around and received the blow.

The club's eyes widened in shock, normally Marsha would have done that. "That's not something for you to decide! I'm not going to stand by while you insult my friends like that!" Haruhi yelled. "I thought we were your friends!" He yelled standing up. "So are we or aren't we?" the two stood like that for a second before Hikaru ran off to the room. "Hikaru. Hikaru wait for me!" Kaoru yelled running after his brother.

In Bedroom

"You know that was really childish." Kaoru admonished. "Oh please quit acting like you weren't pissed too." "Maybe but at least I can hide it." Having no effect Kaoru decided to get straight to the point. "You should apologize."

Outside in Bedroom

Kaoru sighed coming out in Hikaru's outfit for the day to find Marsha standing there. "Come on idiot." she said as she pulled him into a different room. "What now?" he asked. "Remember your plan the one you purposed for getting my sister and your brother together?" "Yeah but didn't we already throw that one out?" "Yes but now we're bringing it back in. Now's the perfect time to do it don't you see?" "Oh yeah your right." Kaoru said.

Outside

"I'm really sorry about that Arai." "No need to apologize. Who knows something could have been bugging him from earlier and I just sent him over the edge or something." "Hey I've got someone who wants to apologize." Marsha said as she dragged Kaoru who everyone else except Haruhi thought was Hikaru. "I'm sorry." "Thanks don't worry bout it." Arai said as he pedaled back to town as they waved goodbye.

"Marsha why is Kaoru pretending to be Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. "Well…um…I don't have an answer." Marsha said. "What happened to the scratch on his cheek?" "We just covered it with concealer." "Hika's temper isn't going to blow over anytime soon. He's no fun right now so can I ask a favor of you?" "Sure." "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

The Next Day

"Hey sorry I'm late." "Wait a second where's Kaoru." Haruhi asked. "He's sick today. I'm here to take his place." "Do you just want to go home?" "No I promised I'd hang out with it all day. But I've got to ask where'd you get that outfit?" he asked. "Is it weird?" "Depends on what your definition of weird is." he said.

"How the hell did Hikaru and Haruhi end up on a date?" Tamaki asked as he shook Kaoru. "It was my idea." Marsha butted in. "What?" "It was my idea. Haruhi needs to stop depending on me so much as well as her own self and start to depend on others." Marsha said. They thought she was done when she turned and glared at Tamaki. "And if you try to interfere I will cut it off." she threatened as he went to wait with the others.

Kaoru and Marsha leaned in the window of the small café watching they're siblings. "Why'd you stand up for me?" Kaoru asked. "Well I'm almost positive that Hikaru and Haruhi will get married one day. Which would make us in laws." she explained. "So that's why you're being so nice." he observed. "Maybe but you are a good friend as well so who knows." she laughed.

Two Hours Later

"So why are we still following them?" Kyouya asked as they stopped for a few minutes. "Well we need to make sure that Hikaru doesn't screw something up." Marsha repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "What could he possibly screw up?" Honey asked. "Your kidding right?" Marsha asked.

"Yep." "Anyway they should be in the restaurant for at least half an hour." Kaoru observed. "So?" "So that gives us enough time to figure out why you're wearing what you're wearing. What are you wearing?" Kaoru asked looking at the trench coat she was wearing. "Oh this thing um well. I'm borrowing in from Misuzu." Marsha explained.

"Why it's got to be what 100 degrees or something out. Aren't you getting overheated or something?" Honey asked as he put a hand on it. "No I'm fine I don't mind walking around in it." Marsha said unaware of Kaoru who slipped behind her. He grabbed the trench coat and pulled it off. Marsha was wearing a summer dress that went halfway down her thigh in a light blue floral patter. "You look so adorable." Honey exclaimed.

"Thank you senpai but I'd rather not be seen in it." Marsha said as she grabbed for the coat. "Oh no Marsha." Kaoru said. "Oh come on Kaoru I don't want to be seen in this." Marsha whined. "You've got to be kidding. You wore a black shirt that showed your midriff when we first met." "That's different. I wasn't wearing a skirt!" she complained.

"But you wear a dress in school all the time." Kyouya pointed out. "Yeah only because I have to do. If I had a choice I would wear a pair of slacks or jeans. Khakis even." she explained. "Than what about the trip to the beach you wore a skirt than." Tamaki reminded. "I lost a bet with Haruhi." she explained.

"I'd hate to but in but Hikaru and Haruhi are coming this way." Kyouya said. "Oh crap hide." Kaoru said. The others had all found a place to hide except the first years. Their siblings were closing in fast. _If they catch us we're screwed and the whole plan goes south from here. _They thought. Then Marsha did the last thing that anyone would have thought. She grabbed Kaoru by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. When he was close enough she kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Double Trouble 9

Kaoru froze in shock and only came back to earth when he began to fall on her. He placed both hands by her head obscuring their faces from anyone and everyone's view. A few seconds later, Marsha broke the kiss and looked to the right. "Okay they didn't see us." Marsha said as she lightly shoved him off of her.

They both looked to there left to see Tamaki in tears, Kyouya with a camera, and Mori had Honey on his shoulders. "Daughter! Why did you kiss that devil twin?" he asked. "I'm not your daughter and he is not the devil." Marsha said. "Mar-chan why did you kiss Kao-chan?" Honey asked. "It was the only way that they wouldn't see us." Marsha explained.

At that moment a little girl ran into Kyouya. She looked up and became instantly afraid of him. She was so afraid that she burst into tears and turned away from him still crying. Catching sight of Marsha she ran to her.

Marsha leaned down and gathered the girl up into her arms. "It's okay. Kyouya won't hurt you I promise. He's not nearly as scary as he comes across." "Are you sure?" the little girl sobbed. "Positive. Kyouya doesn't do anything unless he has something to gain from it. Right?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course. I'm sorry for scaring you young one." Kyouya apologized. "You're forgiven." The girl answered as she buried her head into Marsha's shoulder. "So little girl what is your name?" Marsha asked. "It's Mai." The girl said. "Alright Mai where's your family?" Kaoru asked. "I'm here with my cousin Kisa." The girl said. "Mai!" a voice yelled running up to them.

It was a middle school student with strange colored hair and eyes. "Kisa!" Mai called. "Oh thank goodness. I hope she wasn't any trouble." Kisa apologized. "She was no trouble I promise." Marsha said. "Oh well goodbye." Kisa said as they left. "Your good with little kids." Tamaki observed.

"Well one of my ex boyfriends had four younger brothers and sisters. Most of the dates we had involved me going to his place to help him out." Marsha explained as they followed after the other pair. "So back to the kiss-" "Any of you spill that I'll gut you like a fish. Which reminds me Kyouya this is yours." She said handing him the camera with out the memory card. "Smart girl." Kyouya mumbled.

Five Hours Later

"I think its time we head back. I don't think the boss can take much more of this." Kaoru observed. "Yeah come on lets get going. If they catch us now who knows what will happen." Marsha explained. "Besides who knows how much longer Tama-chan can take this." Honey said as they watched the tears fall from his eyes.

Back at the Bed and Breakfast

"It's really pouring outside." Honey commented as they watched the rain fall and thunder clash. Marsha watched it worriedly, Kaoru did as well, and their siblings hadn't come back yet. "Yes thank you. I'll give Hikaru a call." Misuzu said into the phone. "Who was that?" Marsha asked.

"That was Arai. Apparently Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the store and as soon as she went after him it began raining." Misuzu informed. Tamaki dialed the number for Hikaru's phone. Just as Hikaru picked it up though Marsha swiped the phone out of Tamaki's hand.

"Hey boss you think you could send me a ride. I haven't had any luck." Hikaru said. "Listen here you idiot for starters I'm not Tono and secondly you turn around right now and start looking for my sister!" Marsha yelled. "Now just wait a sec-" "I don't want to hear it. Haruhi's terrified of thunder you ass. Whenever she hears it she can't move. Now you go back and find her or don't bother coming back!" Marsha yelled before slamming the phone shut and shoving it back into Tamaki's hand.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Kaoru asked. "My room." she said as they heard the door slam shut. This was followed by a lot of muffled punches and kicks. They assumed she was just getting rid of her anger or something. They decided to ignore it until they heard something crash. They ran into the room to see that Marsha was slumped on the floor against the wall while a punching bag lay at her feet.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked as he pulled the dazed girl to her feet. "I'm fine." Marsha said as she yanked her hand from his. "Seems the strap of the bag broke." Kyouya said. "Yeah so?" she asked. "So you must have hit the bag pretty hard for it to snap." Honey explained. "The bag's strap was weak to begin with. I didn't hit it that hard." she replied before kicking them out of her room.

The others left not wanting to get bruised, but Kaoru staid. He stood outside until he heard a muffled whimper. He opened the door and entered the room. Marsha was now in a sitting position on one of the two beds and her face was hidden in a pillow. He sat down by her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Good to know you're not completely mad of stone." he whispered in her ear. If she hadn't been crying she most likely would have smiled. But if she hadn't been crying he wouldn't have gotten to say it.

The Next Morning

Marsha had eventually cried herself to sleep and Kaoru did as well. When both woke up she hopped off his lap like nothing had happened and he left to change clothes so they could go look for their counterparts who hadn't returned home. The six high schoolers split into pairs of two depending on grade. Tamaki objected of course but an icy glare from Marsha shut him up pretty quickly.

"You'd think that we would have found them a while ago." Kaoru commented as they walked up the dirt road back from town. They'd finished looking in their section so they were heading back. "Where could those two be?" Kaoru asked aloud before realizing Marsha wasn't answering. He looked to see her running in the direction of a church with the door open wide enough for someone to fit in.

What gave away that their siblings were there was the water that pooled on the floor. "Haruhi! Hikaru!" Marsha called as she ran up the pews to the alter. Peering under it she smiled finding Hikaru wide-awake with Haruhi sound asleep next to him. "Good you found her. To bad I was looking forward to gutting you." she joked as he crawled out from underneath and lifted Haruhi up.

"Very funny." he said. Kaoru smirked before the four headed back to Misuzu's. Marsha looked out the window in the direction of the town. "What is it?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know I just feel like I forgot something." she said before shoving the thought to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile

"Haruhi! Hikaru!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs while three others quietly following him calming and ruckus he caused.


	10. Chapter 10

"So it's a test of Courage?" Marsha asked as she sat with Haruhi in their classroom as the twins talked with them. "Yeah apparently Renge's idea." Kaoru said. "No wonder then." Haruhi mumbled. "Excuse me." Kazukiyo said coming up to them. "Yes." "May I please speak to the Fujioka's alone please?" he asked. "Sure." the girls said as they stood up and followed him into the hallway.

In the Hallway

"So you want to be on our team because you're afraid of being scared and put on the front page of the school newspaper?" Marsha asked. "Yes." "I don't see why not." Haruhi commented and Marsha nodded her head in agreement. "So we have five people on are team now?" the twins asked causing both Haruhi and Kazukiyo to jump. "Yes and if you two try and pull anything funny I will make sure you pay later." Marsha said.

Halloween Night

"Will you both shut up?" Marsha asked as they finished their ghost story, which thoroughly scared the class president. "But no one's come by yet and we're bored." they stated. "I am to but I don't go scaring my own teammates. Besides I said no funny business." she reminded.

They heard something clattering down the stairs and froze. Turning they saw a skull at the staircase right next to them. "Damn it those A team members are cheating." Hikaru said as he kicked the skull back up. "Nice shot." Haruhi commented when they heard the shuffle of feet and the rustle of cloth. Looking up they saw what looked to be a zombie walking down the staircase. Scaring everyone but Marsha thoroughly. Hikaru and Haruhi took off in one direction and Marsha, Kaoru, and Kazukiyo ran in another.

With Haruhi and Hikaru

They ran down the hallway and Haruhi tripped on something and they soon found themselves caught in a net. Looking at their position both blushed and avoided the others gaze.

With Marsha, Kaoru, and Kazukiyo

Kazukiyo soon ran out of sight leaving Marsha and Kaoru in the dust. "Okay Kaoru you can stop pulling me I can run on my own." Marsha said as she tripped another trap. This one was the same their twins were in with one other side affect.

Back to Haruhi and Hikaru

"This is a contest not a hunt." Hikaru groaned before realizing Kaoru was missing and began to thrash around. "Hikaru will you cut that out!" Haruhi yelled. "For a second you sounded like your sister for a moment." Hikaru commented as he stopped.

"Shut up." she said as she leaned over him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm getting us out of this net I know the position is awkward." "No it's alright really." he said as he turned a deep shade of red.

Back to Kaoru and Marsha

"Ow that hurts." Kaoru muttered before opening his eyes to see Marsha was caught underneath him and that they were hanging out of a window. "I thought this was a contest not a hunt." Kaoru mumbled unaware that Marsha's knuckles were turning white from gripping onto the rope. "Hey you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she squeaked. "Than opening your eyes shouldn't be a problem." Kaoru said. "No way." she mumbled. "Than something's wrong." "I'm fine!" she yelled opening her eyes realizing this she squeaked and shut them tight again. He wondered what was wrong then remembered they were hanging out of a window at least fifty feet off the ground. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No why would you say that?" "Oh I don't know your petrified right now so that's says something. Your not afraid of the dark that skull thing wasn't that scary more creepy really and I had to pull you away from the zombie thing. So heights." he answered. "Plus you froze when we were on top of that cliff at Kyouya's beach." he added as an after thought.

"Okay I'm afraid of heights. Just don't tell anybody." she pleaded. "I won't now keep your eyes closed if it scares you that much." "My eyes are closed." "Kaoru!" "Marsha!" Their counterparts called. "Hikaru! Haruhi!" Kaoru called. They ran to the window they were hanging out of. "How'd you get out there?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know just get us back inside!" Marsha yelled. Kaoru wasn't that surprised.

When they finally pulled them in Haruhi held her twin up as she calmed down. "Come on where's the last one?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know. Lets go looking." Kaoru said scooping Marsha up. She didn't complain just clung to him. He guessed this is what Haruhi was like in storms. "Hey look." Haruhi said pointing at a door that had some rocks in front of it. Hikaru began to move them out of the way and when he finally opened the door there teammate fell out. "Found him. Come on lets get going." Hikaru said.

The Next Day

"I can't believe this." Hikaru said as he looked at the front page of the paper. "I can." Marsha said with a smirk. "Of course you can you're the only one who wasn't scared." Haruhi said as they began walking away. Kaoru and Marsha slowed down their pace to let their twins talk. "So Marsha what's our next plan of action?" Kaoru asked. "I was thinking locking them in a room together. That usually causes anyone to confess their feelings if trapped with a crush." she said with a smile. "I like it." Kaoru said as they walked off.

Later that Day

"Hey where is everybody?" Hikaru asked as he and Haruhi walked into the clubroom. "Maybe we're early or something?" Haruhi suggested as they went to the back to change into today's cosplay. As they entered the room the door shut behind them before Kaoru and Marsha locked it.

"Huh how come we can't get out?" Hikaru asked as he jiggled the doorknob. "It's locked." Haruhi stated. "Well that's just great!" "Yeah well I'll raise you one better I just remembered that club was cancelled for today." Haruhi said. "Oh even better!" Hikaru yelled as Marsha and Kaoru smiled. They waited a full hour and nothing had happened as far as they could tell.

"What's taking them so long?" Hikaru asked. They'd each texted their siblings an hour ago and received the reply that said they'd be there in a soon. "I don't know. Maybe Kaoru went to get Marsha." "Maybe but it wouldn't take Kaoru this long to come find me." "You put a lot of faith in him don't you?" she asked. "Yeah well we've together since forever if you remember correctly." Hikaru reminded.

"Well if you remember correctly Marsha and I have been with each other since forever as well." "Yeah but your both recognized as your own person not as the same one." he added. "Maybe so but isn't that a good thing? I mean when you think about it if you and Kaoru broke apart from each other little by little wouldn't you become recognized as yourself easier?" "You have a point there but you make it sound simpler than you think it is."

Marsha stood up and pulled Kaoru to his feet. "Come on they forgot the other door." she whispered to him and he nodded. They went around the back and found Tamaki standing there. "Why's he here?" Kaoru asked. "I'll tell you later. In the mean time get read to record this." she said handing Kaoru a video camera. "Right." he said seeing Tamaki holding a camera.

Opening the camera and pressing record he focused his attention back on Hikaru and Haruhi. "So do you like someone?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah I do. She's smart, cute, she's kind of wimpy but she does have her own personal strength's. What about you?" Hikaru asked. The two inched closer and closer together as they each confessed their love in a different way.

"Yeah. He's smart and handsome. Sometimes he can be a total goof." Haruhi said as their hands brushed the others before their finger's intertwined. "So you think I'm handsome?" Hikaru asked turning to her. "You think I'm cute?" she asked as their faces inched closer before ending in a kiss.

A flash went off as Hikaru and Haruhi kissed. Kaoru knowing it wasn't him glared at Tamaki who was crouched stunned. Marsha and Kaoru ran down the corridor not wanting to get caught. "Wait what about Tono?" Kaoru asked as he stopped and she ran past grabbing his arm to continue running. "Collateral damage." she answered. When Marsha decided they were far enough away she collapsed with Kaoru against the wall. Once they caught there breath the burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god he forgot to turn off the flash." Kaoru laughed. "I know right. But it's a good thing I brought an extra camera." she said as she brought it out. "You planned this all out didn't you?" he asked her. "Totally. You think I'm going to let my sister's first love confession and kiss go unrecorded?" she asked him. "Good point." Kaoru said. "Great so the jobs done right?" "Oh totally. They're together now so as long as they don't figure out we've got this stuff we'll be fine." she said. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "Act like we didn't do any of this and go back to living our normal lives." she said. "Okay then well I guess we should go pretend that we just got here." Kaoru suggested and she nodded her head in agreement and began to walk away.

_Why do I feel sad?_ Each thought as they made their way to the clubroom. _The job is done so there's no reason to feel sad. Unless. _They both stopped dead in their tracks with the same thought. _I like him. I like her. _


	11. Chapter 11

Double Trouble 11

"Hey Marsha." Kaoru said as he walked up to said girl. "Hey Kaoru where's Hikaru?" she asked. "With your sister where else?" he asked. "Good point. Did you see Tamaki after they finished beating him that day?" she asked. "Oh yeah. He looked like he'd been to hell and back." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Just think what would have happened if it had been us that got caught?" she asked him. "Oh man talk about hurting like hell." he said. "I know right." she said with a laugh. "So why didn't Tamaki tell them about us you think." "I blackmailed him. He thinks I can send him to hell with your help." she stated. "Well don't you just love putting people through terrifying experience's?" he asked as they made their way to the clubroom. "Please you act like you don't do it as well." she said as they entered the room.

"Hi guys." Marsha greeted. The guys were wearing swim shorts and Haruhi had on a t-shirt and skirt. Currently she was sitting on Hikaru's lap since this was the only time of day that they could be that close during school since they had yet to tell anyone about their relationship.

"Hurry up and change your clothes. The clients come in a few minutes hurry up and get changed." Kyouya ordered. The pair nodded their heads and went to the changing room. As Marsha went into her changing room she opened her bag and put on the concealer, band-aids, and everything else so her secret wouldn't be found out.

_I can't wait for this to be over._

_Why not just go to the police_

_What part of Haruhi deserves a normal life don't you get._

_Well don't you deserve that as well_

_Maybe but I don't care. Both of us shouldn't have to suffer._

_Neither of you should have to suffer._

_Shut up and go away will ya._

_What about your feeling's for Kaoru_

_I don't have feelings for Kaoru._

_You're a good liar but when it comes to lying to yourself your terrible at it._

_God damn it why won't you go away!_

_How many times do I have to say I can't leave I'm a part of you._

_Well you could at least stop pissing me off._

_Well if I'm pissing you off than aren't you just pissing yourself off._

_Just go away. If he beats me three more times than I'll go to the police okay._

_Seems like a fair compromise. But you've backed out on all the others._

_Well I wasn't about to give up on the thought of him not beating me anymore. If you don't get that then-_

"Hey Marsha you okay in there?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah I'm fine." she said before looking at the mirror to see she had changed into a bikini top and shorts. "Well are you ready yet?" "Yeah I'm coming. I'll be there in a sec." she said as she put her things back in her bag.

Walking out she saw Kaoru standing there. "Wow you look nice." he commented on her appearance. "Oh thanks did you and Hikaru design this?" she asked. "Yeah we did a good job didn't we?" he asked. "Totally." she said as they walked outside. Kaoru looked at her and saw a purple blueish mark on her leg but paid no mind to it.

They were halfway threw club when someone (the guys who attended the host club) decided to start throwing water on people. "Ahh!" Marsha shrieked as the water fell down her. Everyone turned and gasped. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Marsha did the last thing they thought she'd do which was run.

So the twins and Haruhi ran after her. "Am I the only one who thinks those bruises aren't from the dojo?" "No." Haruhi said before running down an opposite corridor. The twins kept pace with Marsha as she turned another corner Haruhi grabbed her hard. Marsha yelped and stopped running. "How'd you know she'd come down here?" Kaoru breathed. "You work smarter not harder." she answered simply.

"Where did those bruises come from?" she asked her sister. "I can't tell you." she answered. "To hell you can't!" Haruhi yelled. "I can't tell you. Haruhi I tell you everything but I can't tell you this. I don't want him to hurt you!" Marsha screamed at her sister.

"Him who?" Haruhi demanded. "Dad." she whispered quietly as she fell to the floor her wrist in Haruhi's hand. Haruhi slowly dropped the wrist and fell against Hikaru for support, which he gave her. Kaoru sat next to the broken girl on the floor.

He pulled her to himself and she burrowed her head into his chest crying. Looking at his brother who nodded his head in a silent agreement. They'd take the girls home and protect them from the man they called dad.

When both girls were at least stable enough to walk they took then to their manor. Both girls fell asleep in the car and once home they placed both girls in the same room before leaving.

That night

Marsha woke up and rubbed her eyes. _'Oh man Haruhi's going to kill me!'_ she thought sitting up. When she did she came face to face with her sister. "You want to yell at me?" Marsha asked sliding over to sit next to her. "No what I want to know is, why? How long? Why he only hurt you? And why you never told me or anyone else for that matter?" Haruhi asked.

"Well to answer your first question it's because I was with mom when she died. He thinks it's my fault and he's been doing this since her death. The reason he only hurt me was because I wouldn't let him hurt you. You know when I would send you to the store or something and you'd come back to find him home. Well that's when he would beat me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stand up for me. I couldn't bear it if I had to watch him beat you like he does me." Marsha explained.

Haruhi wrapped her sister in a hug careful to not hit any of the bruises. "So your telling me that you have been beaten for eight years. And the reason you did that was for me?" she whispered. "Yes, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't protect you from an ugly truth?"

"Then what am I because I could never protect you?" "You're the silent victim. Besides if I wasn't put through what I was put through than I'd be just like you." Marsha whispered. "And that's a bad thing?" "Not at all." Both girls staid up the rest of the night talking before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The Next Morning

Both girls woke up to a knocking sound at the door. "Hey guys its us." the twins said. "Come in." Haruhi called. "So Marsha. Want to tell us what happened?" "Not really." "Understandable. So we have to ask you some questions." "Go ahead and ask." she stated.

"Well for starters Marsha we want your opinion on this. We know you don't want people gossiping about what happened to you so we have two ideas that seem reasonable enough. You got hit by a car or you got into a got with a gang." Hikaru said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"You really think people are going to believe that I got hit by a car. Lets go with the gang thing and also make sure that the gang got broken bones while I got away with bruises and scratches." she said with a smile. "We thought so but we had to make sure." Kaoru said. "Okay so you guys said you had questions that indicates more than one. So what's the second?"

"Well since your dad is really the only family you have left we were wondering if you'd like to live with us." Hikaru offered. Both girls gasped in shock. "It'll only be till you finish school or whenever you guys want to move out. But till then we thought you'd might like a place to stay." Kaoru said. "That sounds nice." both girls replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Double Trouble 12

It had been a week since the "incident" as the club was referring to it. Their father had been arrested and was sentenced to thirty years in prison and now it was only a bad memory.

"Hey Haruhi." Marsha said to her sister. "Hey Marsha what are you doing?" "Just thinking." "About?" "Well I'm thinking it's time for a new me." "Why would you say that?" "Well I've been your protector since I was eight so I didn't really don't know what else to do. So I was thinking that since I'm starting over I should start over as different as possible." "I'm starting over too you know. Let's do it together." "Okay come on then first thing's first. Time to get rid of some of this hair." Marsha said as she and Haruhi left the house.

Two Hours Later

"Where are my daughters? What did you two shady twins do to them?" Tamaki screamed. "They went out. Their dad's in jail so they're safe from him." Hikaru said as the girls entered the house unbeknownst to the guys. "And Marsha can fight off any perv or robber or something so there's no need to worry." Koaru added as the girls snuck past them.

They went into their rooms and looked at themselves. "Well we did tell them to take a lot off." Marsha said as she fiddled with her extremely short hair. "Maybe but isn't this a little much?" Haruhi asked. "Maybe but it'll work one way or another. Now come on. Mrs. Hitachiin is waiting for us." Marsha reminded.

Two More Hours Later

"Okay now something's wrong." Hikaru stated. "What's that Hika-chan?" Honey asked. "Well when ever Haruhi goes out without me I call her past a three hour mark. But she's not picking up and she always picks up." Hikaru stated beginning to feel a sense of panic. "Same for Marsha she's not answering either." Kaoru said as both girls trotted downstairs behind them. "So where could they be?" Tamaki asked.

"Man you guys are extremely slow." Marsha commented. The boys all turned and they all fell over in shock. "Is that a good thing?" Haruhi asked nervously. Both girls had their hair cut the exact same length. Haruhi was in a bright blue t-shirt and was in a white skirt that went half way down her thigh. Marsha's shirt was pink and wore a white skirt that went half way down her thigh. "It is you both look really cute." Hikaru said as he kissed his girlfriends cheek.

Marsha smiled at the sight and gave a side ways glance to Koaru before looking away blushing. "I'm going to go for a walk outside." Marsha stated as she left the house and went into the garden outside of it. Sighing she walked till she found a bench and sat down.

_Coward much._

_Am not!_

_Yes you are._

_Why do I always have to bug me?_

_Because you have unresolved issues, now why did you run out of there?_

_I didn't run!_

_Fine left really quickly. Either way you still left now why? Was it Koaru?_

_Shut up._

_So it was._

_If you don't-_

"Hey Marsha you okay?" Koaru asked as he walked over to her. "Yeah… I'm fine." "You left pretty quickly. What's bugging you?" "Nothing I said I'm fine didn't I?" she snapped and regretted it. "That reaction tells me your not." he replied as he sat next to her. "I don't want to talk about it." "That's cool."

As he said that a cool breeze blew and Marsha shivered a little. "You cold?" "No." she said. He began to take his jacket off when she stopped him with her hand. "Don't take your jacket off for me." she told him. He sighed and unzipped his jacket nonetheless. Before she could protest he took her hand and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her in his jacket.

_Oh shit!_

Marsha was trying to keep her cool, as was Kaoru all to aware of the girl sitting on his lap. "So." "So." "Marsha why won't tell me what's wrong?" "It's complicated." she replied blushing. "Look if it's because you kept that secret from us I don't hate you or trust you any less." he said the words spilling out of his mouth.

"You sure about that?" "Positive. In my shoes I'd have kept it from as many people as possible too." "That's not the problem Koaru." Marsha said as she stood up. "Then what is!" "It's none of your business." "To hell it isn't! You made this my business. Now what the hell is it?" he asked her. Marsha and him looked at each other for a minute their lips inches apart. They both crossed that very small distance and they kissed.

As they broke the kiss Marsha turned on her heal and ran hard and fast down the path she'd come. Leaving a dazed boy standing there in shock.

Marsha ran into the house through the back door and ran into the first room she saw which was a broom closet. Sitting on the floor she began to silently cry as she mentally kicked herself.

_Damn it. Damn it. _

_Stop kicking yourself._

_Go to hell. Damn stupid fight or flight response._

_Will you cut that out and deal with the problem and stop running from it. This is exactly what got you into to all your messes ever since you were little._

_I know but I can't face this. I can't face this feeling head on. I just can't do it._

_You also said you couldn't fight your dad. Now look where you are and it's been eight years. Kaoru won't wait that long for you._

_Who said I wanted him to? That kiss was probably just a heat of the moment thing for him._

_You're hopeless. _

A few days later

Marsha and Kaoru had been avoiding each other for a while. But they couldn't run forever and they knew it. They were just hoping for later rather than sooner. That night it was storming and that meant that Hikaru wouldn't leave Haruhi's side till it was all over. Which left Marsha and Kaoru alone for what would seem like ages.

They both looked at each other as awkward silence filled the air. "I'm sorry." Marsha finally said as she looked at her shoes. "Your what?" Kaoru asked unsure whether to be shocked or appalled. "I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to kiss you and for that I'm sorry." she said. "Don't say you're sorry!" Kaoru yelled causing her to jump as he advanced her.

"We both kissed each other so don't you dare stand here and say you're sorry for that like it was a horrible accident." "Well sorry if I don't think the way you do!" "So than tell me what the hell you think of it!" "I can't." "Yes you can!" "NO I CAN'T!" "And why not?" "Because I love you!" she screamed. "I love you Koaru. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid all right. I was afraid." she said as she began sobbing into her hands.

Kaoru looked at her surprised before his eyes softened and he embraced her. "I love you too." he whispered as her crying began to subside. When she was done she looked up at him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he drowned in the sweet taste of strawberry.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, as she tasted mint. A flash went off and they broke the kiss. Turing they saw their twins standing there with grins and a camera. "It's about time." Hikaru commented. "Yep but at least we have our own black mail." Kaoru teased as Marsha pulled out a picture of their siblings' first kiss. "Where did you get that?"

"Our secret."

* * *

The End. All those who may be confused about the end of chapter ten when they both thought 'I like him' and 'I like her'. They liked each other and were sad because now that Haruhi and Hikaru were together they didn't have a reason to hang out alone anymore.


End file.
